


A Meeting between a Demon and Three Witches

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Resurrection, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: In which on the eve of Halloween this year, the Sanderson sisters are brought back. But the person behind the spell is not as they had expected.





	A Meeting between a Demon and Three Witches

The first thing that Winifred (also known as Winnie to her sisters) fixed her eyes on were a pair of luminous emerald orbs that stared at her with a malicious gleam and the maw of teeth that glinted in the light of the black flame caused her to shriek in surprise as she scrambled to her feet and pointed a gnarly finger at the stranger clad in black.

"If thou dost not fit the foretold person of our claim then why dost thou light the flame?" She raised an eyebrow at the low chuckle that sent somehow chills down her spine as those menacing eyes met hers before moving on to the two women clad in a reddish-orange and a reddish-purple dress respectfully; both of whom were looking at him with undisguised awe and curiosity. Nevertheless, the man might possess something of importance towards their goal.

" **Well... What should I say? It's been, hmm, let's see... ah! 24 years since your last revivial -** "

"24 years?! My, that is long, isn't it Winnie!" The woman with blonde locks gushed as she bounced up and down in an erratic fashion before being cut off by Winnie hitting her in the stomach who sighed in evident annoyance before mentioning to the man to continue. Of course, she understood that it  _had_ been that long since their last attempt to become immortal but that was not what she wanted to dwell on.

" **Precisely. To cut to the chase, I was so astounded by this little spell of yours I found in** **this,** " He held up a thick book bound in what looked like human skin which caused Winnie's eyes to widen with familiarity and happiness, " **And voila! I brought you back from the dead!** " He spread out his arms as thunder and lightning erupted from outside and cast him in such a perfect splitting of darkness and light that it made the sisters, if possible, stuck between admiration and (on Winnie's part) boredom.

"Enough of this extravagance! We are in search of some children and we will  _not_ be dismayed!" Winnie snatched her precious spellbook from the man's hands and strode past him as she ventured deep into the, well, house that they had been materialised in and while the shy, optimistic female (who had introduced herself to be Mary after exchanging words of apology about her eldest sister's attitude towards him before hurrying after Winnie) seemed to calm the man's nerves, it was the youngest sister which had attracted his interest. 

" **And what is your name, my dear?** " He sank into a low bow to which she responded with a curtsy before that wild grin crossed her face. "Sarah. Sarah Sanderson at your service." 

" **Sanderson. What an interesting surname.** " He mused as he lifted a hand and green sparks danced in the air causing Sarah to gasp in childlike wonder, " **I presume that you got hung after a fascinating circumstance with a certain Thackery Binx?** "

"Oh that was so long ago. Winnie is still a bit irritated by that whenever the subject is brought up." She giggled even though the matter that they were talking about was serious but he didn't mind considering that he had finally found someone who was the same as him. He held out his arm which she looped with hers and they continued their chat as they walked out of the room and down the hall towards the room where Winnie and Mary were clustered around a glowing cauldron.

"Sister! Thou art late as usual!" Winnie snapped at Sarah who stared with nervousness in her eyes at her newfound friend who winked at her before letting her go, folding his arms as he watched her rush over to stand by her middle eldest sister. A silence falls onto all of them in the room with the bubbling of the liquid inside the cauldron being the only sound being heard before it was soon broken.

" **Since you all didn't ask about my name, (and I acknowledge that you saw me as a threat for your first impression), allow me to introduce myself: Antisepticeye "Anti" McLoughlin - the salvation of your cause.** "    

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I watched Hocus Pocus for the first time, I was astounded by the idea (as foreshadowed by Winnie's book opening its eye at the end) that there was a chance that the Sanderson sisters would be revived again after such a long time and so this was created!


End file.
